


旧风筝

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 关于翅膀的怪设定, 我编的, 第二灵灾前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 第二灵灾前夕故事。
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	旧风筝

**Author's Note:**

> Εν τηι των πολιτων ευσεβειαι και εν τηι των στρατιων ανδρειαι και εν τηι των δικαστων δικαιουνηι η πολιτεια τηω ρωμην σχησει.

>   
>  _风筝线在他手中猛窜而上，那对纸和钢丝做的翼被上升气流吹出猎猎响声，它鹰一样扎到空中去，系着它的钢绳剌破了食指。他紧紧拽着那只罗盘、那只锚，觉得自己拉着一只活泼过头的小猎犬，或一个心无惧意的孩子，否则这纸做的翅膀，为何如此沉重？ _  
> __

_  
_  
年轻的战士中断了祈祷。有人在敲他的窗户，先敲三次，再敲三次，都敲在木窗棱上。三声沉闷的响声。他念完最后一句祷词，从石台上站起来，走过去拉开帘子。  
果然，爱梅特塞尔克站在窗外。  
无影仍然穿着那身花纹繁复的礼袍，天在下小雨，湿漉漉的头发黏在那张普通不过的中年人的脸上。那对翅膀也被打湿了，灰秃秃的羽毛淋湿之后，闪烁着水光。雨水约摸是把那对羽毛凌乱的羽翼变得更沉了，他佝偻着肩膀、毫无敬意地拄着那根祭祀杖，以一种背负的姿态驮着那对浸湿的羽翼——这让无影看起来像一个不怀好意的客人。  
年轻人隔着窗户向他行礼：“祭司大人。”  
爱梅特塞尔克摆摆手：“客气什么。”他的眼睛在兜帽的掩盖下也发出着幽光，这是魔力超群者的表现。无影拿那双干瘦的手抚摸着木杖的杖身，又说：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”  
年轻人不领情：“您有什么事？”  
无影——潜伏在祭司身体里的幽灵、头脑灵敏的妖异假笑了一声，请求道：“你瞧，我的衣服都已经淋湿了，我们的神没教育过你，帮助同样被神所爱的人吗？”  
年轻人抿着嘴，权衡了一阵，终于不情不愿地松口：“好吧，您进来吧。”  
“当然、当然，我得感谢你的慷慨——”那个套着正直者躯壳的怪物装出一副感激涕零的表情，油膜一样散射着混杂色彩的光斑在那双满布阴翳的眼睛里闪烁，祭司的躯壳放射出不规则的法术辉光，那张中年人的面孔在辉光下逐渐变得年轻、英俊、不可直视。  
——墙壁对这狡猾的幽灵没有任何阻拦的作用，当他彻底站在居室的地板上，袍摆沥沥地滴着水，他已经彻底变成另一副面孔了。  
破壳而出的怪物抻了个懒腰，夸张地做舒展筋骨的动作，他灰秃秃、乱糟糟的翅膀仍然挂在他的肩膀上，活像一张破帆。无影扭动颈椎时，那些湿漉漉的羽毛就扫到周围的家具上，把木制品都蹭湿了。爱梅特塞尔克转过脸，那张熠熠生辉的、年轻的面孔上，同样嵌着一对发光的眼睛：“你不请我坐下？”  
年轻人说：“您有什么事？”  
“干嘛这么急着赶我走？至少让我把衣服烤干了。对了，是好像有这么回事——戊月快到了，你也是该忙起来了。哦！对，主持者也该选好了吧。选的是哪位来着？”  
“是我。”  
“哎，真倒霉，这么说来，你不剩两天可活了。”无影无所谓地说，“挺可怜。”  
年轻人沉默着。  
“对了，我想起来了。”爱梅特塞尔克瞥他一眼，夸张地挥了挥手，“你是替别人去的。怎么一个好心人！唉，现在好人可不多了，你死了就又少了一个。一大个！太遗憾了，太遗憾了。我该多伤心！”  
远处正在打雷，天象发生的地方足够高，让震耳的声响回荡在积雨云间，像隆隆的鼓声。  
年轻人咳了一声，低声说：“——您一定冷吧，我去烧水泡茶。”  
他去舀水、在暖炉里重新生火。在取茶叶时，他偷闲瞥了一眼站在原地的无影，发现这个不请自来者正低头看着居室中央的火焰，那张被微微照亮了的脸上带着平静的沉思表情，他看起来像一抹瘦高的影子，或者一束远处的狼烟——这让年轻人有点悚然，他尽力不让耳膜里心脏鼓动的声音影响到他的手。  
等他泡好茶回来，无影已经自顾自地坐在主位上，年轻的战士知道他有办法让湿透的衣物在瞬间干燥，但目前无影的衣袍仍泉眼一样源源不断地向外滴水，已经在地上形成了一个水洼。  
在年轻人紧张的注视下，无影清了清嗓子，恬然地说：“……鉴于你的贡献——以及你快要死了，我可以允许你问一个问题。”他面对年轻人怀疑的目光，面色自如地补充道，“正因为你快要死了，我想你没那个必要怀疑我的话的真假了吧？简单来说，你爱信不信。”  
“……你能免除地窖里的人的死罪吗？”  
“不能。”无影不客气地说，“你就问这个吗？倒是挺节约的。”  
年轻人僵硬地站在他对面，一时哑口无言。  
——他当然不知道有什么可问的。这个怪物穿戴着他养父的身体、杀死他的同伴、判无辜者死刑，而他没有力量和这个敌人争斗，因此也没有了解这个敌人的兴趣。但眼看无影越来越不耐烦，他扫视着室内的陈设，终于灵光一现。  
年轻人迅速地问：“翅膀。对，请问您的翅膀是天生的吗？”  
无影没有立刻回答他。  
在年轻人开始不安地数秒前，爱梅特塞尔克高深莫测地开口说：“不是。”  
无影又瞥了一眼外面的天色，在湿乎乎的凳子上挪了挪，无所谓地说：“不过还早着呢，就权当讲着玩吧。”  
说完，他也不管年轻人是否就坐（对方仍然僵硬地站在旁边），开口说：  
“我之前没说过，因此你也决不可能知道，但我们的故乡，不信神的魔法之城，有一座引人注目的高塔，年轻的学生在里面修习魔法，长大成人后进入社会。  
“有这样一个人——此时不如叫做学生比较合适，他有一双天生的好眼睛，因此成年人对他抱有许多多余的期待：希望他多干点活啦，解决点麻烦事啦，无非如此。不过，有一双好眼睛对一个学生而言绝对称不上好事，他看见得太多了，因此大人们把他保护起来，让他住在高塔上。  
“有这么一天，他上完课，回到自己的房间里，隔着窗帘看见一个耀眼的光点……”

>   
>  那个耀眼的光斑就停在窗棱上，以太的形式和旁人不大相同。而那光斑——简直不该叫它光斑了，几乎把其他以太的光芒都盖了过去。学生眯着眼睛看了一阵，才发现这是个长着双翼的人。  
>  ——绝对是什么找走丢的鸽子或者飞行七鳃水草的身体改造爱好者，他想。  
>  于是学生没好气地走过去，猛地拉开窗帘，劈头盖脸地说：“您在这做什么？这没有您走丢的鸽子。行行好，大半夜的，回你自己家去。”  
>  对方发出一声咳嗽，沿着窗框滑了下来。  
>  这吓了学生一大跳，因为他的好眼睛此时才看到，来者的翅膀并非该是这种红色，而是上面浸满了血液，有一部分干透了，将飞羽粘得打绺，有一部分新鲜的还是鲜艳的红色，刚变成他窗户上的新彩画。  
>  长翅膀的人蹲在窗棱上，此刻才从翅膀下露出脸来——他没戴面具，因此露出一双明亮的、散发着以太颜色的蓝眼睛，因为他脸上也被血液蹭得乌七八糟，一道颇深的伤口剌破了他的鼻子，学生几乎看不出此人正常时的长相。来人又咳了两声，有点茫然地问：“呃？我走错了？”他眯着眼睛看了一会儿学生，似乎分辨着对方的面孔，半晌说，“哦，确实，打扰了。”  
>  言罢，他扒着窗框站了起来，抖抖几乎报废的翅膀，舔湿食指测试风向。  
>  ——在那个年代，几乎没人不会用气象报时魔法，学生还是第一次亲眼看到有人用这么古老的办法测试风向，因此呆呆地看了一阵，才急忙跳到窗台上，抓住那人的胳膊：“干什么呢！”他指责，“你究竟用什么思考的？大拇指？你从这掉下去，还得打电话叫救护人员来救你。”  
>  长翅膀的人被他抓住了，也不挣扎，顺着学生的意思翻进了窗户里，嘴上还嘟囔着反驳：“也不一定……”  
>  不过等他站到室内，就发觉自己正往下滴血，因此这人闭上嘴，滑稽地耸起两片翅膀，踮着脚迅速地跑出了门。走到走廊上，他从门缝里伸回手来，稍微和学生握了握手权当谢礼——不过等学生收回手、关上门，才发现无论那家伙怎么避免，地毯上仍然滴滴答答地滴了许多血。  
>  ——含有以太的血液不像墨水一样容易清除，学生这天晚上躺在床上，仍然能闻见屋里徘徊不去的血腥味，因此一晚上都没能睡着。  
>  第二天清早，有人来敲他的屋门，他发现高塔的老师正站在门口，后面跟着昨天那个长翅膀的人。  
>  那家伙披着黑袍，虽然戴上了面具（鼻子上隐约还能看到伤口的痕迹），但两个袖子都被他捞起来，露出里面胡乱卷了几下的衬衣袖子。那双引人注目的翅膀此刻大概已经被治疗、洗净，能看出是一对有黑斑点的白色滑翔翅，飞羽饱满、翼尖窄长——这是一对用于远航的翅膀。此刻那家伙跟在老师身后，翅膀搭在肩膀上，像裹着一身白色的斗篷。  
>  老师先向他道歉，保证这样的事不会发生第二次，才向长翅膀的人示意，叫他也上前致意。  
>  长翅膀的人上前两步，他们握了一下手，就飞快地松开了。  
>  那家伙说：“实在不好意思，昨天事出有因……麻烦你了。我保证这事没有第二回。”  
>  说完，他鞠了一躬，和高塔的老师一起离开。  
>  但不等一会儿，长翅膀的人自己偷偷溜达回来，重新敲开了学生的门。  
>  长翅膀的人开门见山地说：“我还是觉得过意不去……如果你有什么想要的，我可以试着帮你找，你瞧，我刚刚从这毕业，可以找借口回来送给你……大不了，我认得你的窗户，偷偷送来也没问题。”  
>  “……你怎么称呼？”  
>  “哦！对，我没有说过……”他话到嘴边，才想起他们的习俗——他们是不习惯把真名告诉他人的，这家伙想了一阵，灵光一现，说，“——你想叫什么？”  
>  “这和我没关系吧？你看您怎么样？”他忍了一下，还是让那句讽刺的话被吐了出来，“或者干脆叫鸟先生。你究竟是怎么回事？我以为身体改造爱好者也不流行这种累赘的改造方式了。”  
>  “它当然有它自己的道理，”长翅膀的人说，“——有了，风筝怎么样？”  
>  “……随便你，风筝。”  
>  “不客气，”风筝快乐地说，“真没有我能帮忙的吗？趁我还在城里，帮点什么都可以。”  
>  “你要去别的城市？我以为你刚刚毕业。”  
>  “学生做学生的工作，学者做学者的工作，教师做教师的工作，因此城邦成为城邦。”风筝回答，“工作就是这样的东西。……真没什么要帮忙的吗？”  
>  “没有，”学生不耐其烦，“请你快点走怎么样？我还有课要上。”  
>  对方的刻薄没减损一点风筝语气里那种生气勃勃的快乐，他说：“好吧，我会给你带礼物的。”  
>  接下来数个月，住在高塔里的学生都没见到风筝的影子。这个长翅膀的怪人像没存在过一样消失了。学生偶尔想起他，断断续续地想明白，此人的后天的翅膀大概和他的工作相关——这样一毕业就有出城的资格的天才往往很少见，住在高塔里的人却从未听说他的名声，这就是很古怪的了。到最后，他甚至以为风筝只不过是他的臆想，或者一个有什么不能言明的寓意的幻影。  
> 

无影慢条斯理地抿了一口茶，评价道：“这段时间肯定对这个被关在塔里的可怜人的脑子做了什么坏事，否则，一个拥有清晰头脑的人，再怎么样也不会和这种看着就是规则的反义词的家伙产生联系，换做我，我肯定离这种人远远的。你要知道，越精密的技术越重视规则，和这种人哪怕是碰个照面，也会减损魔法的效果。  
“不过可惜，直到风筝回来，没人把这些好的奉劝告诉这个可怜人。他唯一的朋友只知道煽风点火……哼，这个朋友拥有比这位可怜人更好用的眼睛，更难以恭维的性格。如果是我，肯定不会轻信这种……总之，鉴于我们的主人公脑子的故障，他竟然对这个只有一面之缘的家伙产生了点思念，这当然让他更清醒不起来了。  
“——要我说，他遇到这个长翅膀的怪人之后，他就没做过什么对的决定。风筝，无所谓他心里是善意或者别的什么，只对他产生了坏影响。当然，我们的生命是永恒的，他有数不清的时间去反省他犯的错。”  
“……那么，您拿到的是风筝的翅膀？”  
“你着什么急？你没有急事吧。”无影说，把杯子递给他，“再帮我倒一杯茶。”  
年轻人只好为他续杯，无影直到接过新的茶，才重新开始讲。

>   
>  一过冬季，风筝就回来了。  
>  有一天早上，学生刚睁开眼睛，就听见有人敲他的窗户，他走过去，还没拉开帘子，就看到明亮得眼熟的灵魂光芒在外面闪烁，一拉开帘子，就看见风筝被冻得发红的脸。  
>  风筝冲他笑了笑，又敲了敲窗框。  
>  学生打开窗户，就听到风筝说：“我就不进去了，我的汇报还没做……喏，给你这个。”说完，他往学生手里塞去他的礼物，转身飞走了。  
>  ——这是学生第一次看到风筝起飞的样子，这个怪人很熟稔地使用他的翅膀，利用楼宇间的上升气流，让那对有力的羽翼把他托到了高处。他说不清为什么，但仍愣愣地盯着看了半天，直到对方消失在另一栋楼后面，他才回过神，把窗户关上。  
>  风筝递给他的是一朵有柔软花瓣的重瓣花（颜色还十分鲜艳），他拨开花瓣，看见一小团被种衣包裹的水晶，正持续地散发着供给养料、阻止花瓣衰老的魔法。他剥开种衣、拾起那块水晶，发现背面写着一串数字，他想了一阵，才发觉这是一串坐标，大概就是这朵花被采摘的地方。  
>  第二天他隐秘地向自己的老师打听“长着翅膀的怪人”的消息，对方哑然失笑之余，告诉他那大概是十四人委员会的成员（大可理解为城市的负责人）——这当然是很古怪的事，毕业生去做议员听起来就够奇怪了，考虑到传送魔法，任用一个有身体改造爱好的毕业生听起来则是十倍古怪。像风筝这样一就任就有外事工作的，想来大概是那个天然有这种需求的职位的继任者吧。  
>  等他回到屋子，眼熟的光斑又出现在他窗台上。学生只好推开窗户，把议员阁下请进来。  
>  风筝敏捷地翻过窗户，缩着翅膀降落到地毯上。  
>  “……您还有什么事？”  
>  “是这样的，我昨天在开会的时候又想了想，觉得我的礼物如果算是补偿了你上次的损失，作为朋友，我应当给你带点别的纪念品才对……但是汇报出了点问题，现在才来得及过来。”  
>  “倒是用不着计较这点细枝末节。”学生干巴巴地说，“不过你既然已经来了，我就收下吧。”  
>  风筝于是伸出右手，他定睛看了一阵，才发现那是一个小个的风筝，里面编织了简单的投影魔法，他大概看出那是一些类似望远镜的机能，一些颜色熟悉的以太在它内部——这意味着这是对方的造物。  
>  他目不转睛地看着那个落在对方手心、长着褐色斑点的白翅膀的造物，那个小东西抖抖飞羽，漫不经心地捋着翅膀背侧的绒毛——虽然他不愿意承认，但那种瑰丽的、它的创造者灵魂光辉一样的核心十分引人注目，让他几乎难以移开视线。他半晌才移开眼睛，说：“你未免有点太自我意识过剩。”  
>  风筝挑了挑眉毛：“唔，好吧？我以为你会喜欢——噢，确实，对不起，你说得对。”他耸耸肩，合拢手指——  
>  学生急忙扯住风筝的袖子，对方莫名其妙地任由他掰开自己的手指，而那个小小的、有翼的人偶已经消失在他拳头里，连消灭用的魔法光晕都没溢出来。  
>  学生愣了一下，才猛地甩开了对方的袖子：“算了。”  
>  “呃，对不起。”风筝说，“或者我可以重新做给你一个？”  
>  “ _用不着。_ ”  
> 

“不过，就算现在他嘴上还不乐意，他很快被对方那种不规则的魅力吸引了。他俩很快变成了好朋友，这位不称职的学生默许外事议员停留在他的屋子里，他们不讨论外事议员的工作或者学术问题，乍一看，这只是一种单方面的友谊……也许是已经被冲昏头脑的人还有理性的本能，他没跟任何一个人提及这件事——他除了风筝之外的另一个朋友多少察觉了他的失常，因此时常以此调侃他。他不知道对方看出了多少，因此对这位朋友嘴里的‘那个人’的存在半推半就地承认了。  
“直到学生变成了毕业生，风筝才提出他们可以在屋子之外的地方见面……失去理性的人当然不假思索地同意了，要我说……总之，他需要从毕业典礼上早退，因此被迫告诉了他的朋友这件事详细的始末。”

>   
>  他这位比他更善于观测的朋友，如他所料，没对他过去数年的隐瞒产生任何抱怨，但当然，也不是完全没话说了。  
>  “怪不得你开朗了不少，虽然我也猜得差不离了吧……这么来看，我得好好谢谢那个人。”  
>  “用不着。”毕业生没好气地说，“那家伙除了麻烦，什么也没带来。”  
>  “别这么说，”他的朋友别有意味地打量他，“那个人至少救了你一命。”  
>  “什么？我可从来没把自己置于危险之下吧。”  
>  “哦，”他的朋友笑着回答，“你的好眼睛没让你看到你身处的危机吗？”他挤挤眼睛，说，“你从他身上看到了什么？”  
>  “呃，调不了亮度的以太灯泡？”  
>  他的朋友又笑了笑，拍拍他的胳膊：“确实。不过让我来遣词，我会说这是‘物质界的辉光’。”  
>  ——毕业生恍然大悟，同时立刻察觉到自己敏锐的朋友的讨厌之处，他拿肘部捅了对方一下，抱怨道：“别瞎编了，我什么时候远离过物质界？”  
>  他的朋友模棱两可地说：“无论怎么样，你现在也回来了。”这位敏锐的年长者露出沉思的神情，过了半晌，又说，“我的朋友，但我得警告你，物质界对灵魂而言是危险的，可别被骗了啊。”  
>  “……”  
>  “哈哈，你这是什么表情。”他的朋友说，“我可是只说真心话的。我们说Mors ultima ratio（死是终极之真理），追求这位姑娘，用不着鲜花、诗歌、乐器、珍珠，她只寻求虔敬之心——我知道你不是诗人的料，我是说，不要让你的心离她太远了。”  
>  “……完全听不懂你在胡扯什么。”毕业生说，“我看出来了，你确实是诗人的料。那家伙好歹是委员会的成员，你把他形容得像个不务正业者。——而且我没在追求他。”  
>  “我也没这么说，”他的朋友宽容地说，“好了，我看出来你确实一个字没听懂。没关系，时间多得是，它至少得证明我是对的。”  
>  毕业生嗤之以鼻：“它不站在任何人一边。”  
>  对方模棱两可地回答：“那我就放心了。”  
>  他懒得搭腔。——他了解他的朋友，这位和他一样视力超常的观测者总不好好说话，语言在他嘴里像一团棉花，他偶尔想奉劝对方少用那些蓬松的修辞，但城邦认可这位语言艺术家，于是他又想，这说不定是这位朋友的优势。  
>  毕业生挥别自己的朋友，前往钟塔去赴约。  
>  他在爬楼梯时就注意到，这条往往被魔法封锁的道路，并未有任何人或物阻拦他——考虑到他此时已经算是十四人委员会的一员，这也不是一件怪事。  
>  毕业生一推开钟楼的门，首先未看到维持机械钟运作的术式或结构，而是一件摆在地板中央的小仪器吸引了他的目光。  
>  ——那大概是一只罗盘。  
>  ——或者至少说，是有透明的以太结构编织成罗盘的形状。他能看到能量精密地在内部流动，一些内含庞大力量的咒语闪烁着光芒，更多的辅助魔法则是无色的，在拥有好眼睛的人看来，这些无色的斑纹交错着叠加，像密布的神经。而从远处看，这并非一个很大的仪器，甚至可以说是精巧的，但他从没见过如此大量的、集中的以太，且外溢的部分极少。这意味着这件仪器上施加的法术，并非自然灾害那样磅礴、无意义的破坏，而是聚焦的、实用的。  
>  毕业生绕着这件仪器走了一圈，忽然发现了整齐的几何形状的地板上，有一块白色的污渍。他走过去，才看出来那是一片长着黑色斑点的羽毛。他拾起这片羽毛、站起来再看那个精巧的罗盘，才意识到它该有别的名字。  
>  ——那是一卷风筝线。  
>  “哦！你已经到了。”有人在他身后说，“我得恭喜你，朋友……正式地说，十四人委员会欢迎你。”  
>  他转过身，果然看到风筝站在门口。  
>  这位十四人委员会的前辈仍然和他数年前一样，捞着袖子、用翅膀裹着自己，活像裹着一件斗篷。风筝说：“好吧，我想这也没什么惊喜的，你大概已经猜到了。”  
>  “……是的。”毕业生干巴巴地说，“那么，把我叫到这是做什么？……我们大可在别的地方见吧。”  
>  “哦，”风筝耸耸肩，“有关那个东西……无论叫它什么都行，功能上，它是你的职位用于牵制我的职位的。我碰不了这玩意……而且，总得有点仪式感吧。你的前任把它放在这，总之，它归你了。”  
>  “这真是一卷风筝线？”  
>  “哈哈，好名字。”风筝说，“我之前就猜会是你来就任。拿上吧，我今天请你吃饭。”  
>  “这玩意要怎么用？”  
>  “握紧它。”风筝简短地说。  
>  “……”  
>  “别的不说，这还算挺重要的。”风筝瞥了一眼对方，“无论何时，无论面对谁——就算面对我，握紧它。”  
>  这位天才，崭新的议员，低头看着他手里的仪器，直到他们走下钟楼，也没能开口问任何一个徘徊在他脑子里的问题。  
>  对于他而言，这份工作可能变得更重要了，或者更亲切了。总而言之，在之后的日子里，作为议员的工作，对他而言是快乐的。世界上就是偶尔有这样的事，人的价值借由工作被承认——他和他的同事形成了类似家人的关系，在那个时代就是有这样的事……人只是单纯的人。  
> 

“当然了，好景不长。”无影说，“有坏事发生了……没人能阻止它，没人能挽回事态，因此，我们所有所作所为，顶多算是补救罢了。作为决策者和决策的实施者，有许多人……因为这次的意外牺牲。”  
年轻人沉默地听着。他其实从中途就已经听不太明白无影在说什么，他只能大概猜测对方的意思：两个无影所认识的（或者所编造的）年轻人变成了朋友。这个故事的讲述者用了大量的生造词，他没法想象一座满是 _楼宇 _的城市会是什么样的。年轻人也确信自己脸上的茫然已经被无影捕捉到了，但对方无动于衷，自顾自地继续讲述着。  
“对策已经实施了，当然，我们不可避免地付出了不少代价……风筝一开始就投了反对票，不过计划仍然执行了。城市对外封闭，他也没机会去做什么外事工作，只能在城市里呆着。”

>   
>  毕业生——现在不能叫他毕业生了，已经习惯了他的工作的议员阁下，匆匆赶往议事堂，但从眼角远远地看见白影——主要是风筝那晃眼的灵魂——划过城市的防护魔法，于是站在议事堂门口等着这位前辈降落。不过一会儿，风筝乘着风飘了过来，那对巨大而多余的飞行器官改变了次飞羽的方向、制造阻力，允许风筝降落在旁边。  
>  风筝穿着黑袍、戴着议会的面具，但仍然卷着袖子，这让他的朋友立刻注意到，外事议员不知怎么划伤了右手，那道伤口几乎刺穿了掌心，正滴滴答答地流血。  
>  风筝看起来心不在焉，埋着头就要越过他的朋友往议事堂里走——自打灾难开始，他就是这副样子，大家多少能猜到他在想什么，因此宽容地任由他在城市里盘旋、帮市民做点杂活。按另一位朋友的说法，这“多少能缓解点焦虑”。  
>  直到议员抓住他，风筝才回过神来。他愣了一下，大概是重新拾回的注意力、眼睛聚焦到他朋友的脸上。“哦……”外事议员说，“不好意思，我最近不太在状态。”  
>  议员冲那只淌血的手比了个手势：“看得出来。你是怎么在城里弄伤自己的？”  
>  风筝又愣了一阵，他低头看自己手上的伤口，说：“呃？我没注意……大概是碰到哪了吧。”  
>  于是议员顺手帮他止了血，让治疗魔法缠绕上伤口，然后难得带着点安慰的口吻说：“你看，委员会已经想出了办法……接下来就是实践了，这部分是我们的工作，马上就要忙起来了……你得好好休息。”  
>  风筝笑了笑：“是的。”  
>  说完，他借口自己还有别的事，钻进议事堂里了。  
>  议员敏锐地发现他的朋友另有心事——但这个时节，人们都多少有心事。也许没有工作做让这位朋友更焦虑了。因此他没太在意，况且，他也有别的事做。  
>  等他处理完自己的事，匆匆赶往一场委员会的会议，在准备间门口，他听到风筝正和他的朋友争论。不知道说了什么，外事议员忽然提高声音，用一种严厉的口吻说：“你自己会同意吗？我的朋友，我没想到你……你问问你自己的心，它怎么说？它难道会同意吗？”  
>  他的朋友沉默了很久，用他一如既往的平静态度回答：“你说得对。”  
>  “是，当然，”风筝说，听起来有点生气，“这意味着你在干错事。”  
>  他的朋友说：“大家都在干错事。”  
>  “——这算什么理由？”  
>  他的朋友笑了笑，答非所问：“不，我只是刚刚想到，视力超群者所看到的真的就是实际的东西吗？还是我们只看到了真物的镜像？——我想说，我很羡慕你，我的朋友，你有我没有的东西，不如说，你有大家都没有的东西。”  
>  “承蒙夸奖。”这回风筝听起来更生气了——也许不只是生气，他声音沙哑、几乎是恶狠狠地说，“我也要去做错事了。”  
>  言罢，卷着袖子的外事议员摔上通往会议室的门，离开了准备间。  
>  偷听者若无其事地清了清嗓子，推门进了准备室。  
>  他的朋友正扶着脑袋看向门口，显然是早就知道有人在外面旁听——以他的视力，也能轻松判断来者的身份。  
>  来者尴尬地再次清了清嗓子，说：“我还没见过他对你生气。”  
>  “嗯……”他的朋友沉吟片刻，说，“是我的错，我做了错事。我想这是个公认的错事，你知道了也会骂我，还是不告诉你为好。”  
>  “你刚刚说，视力超群者所见并非真实，我以为亚马乌罗提已经没有多少这种人了。我做了什么不合你意的事吗？”  
>  他同样身居要职的朋友模棱两可地回答：“我可没这么说。你看，我犯了错，惹朋友生气了，当然要想办法道歉。至于视力超群者之所见，如果由专人来分类，应该分在哲学一门里……你去问问他们今年的辩题吧。再怎么样，至少不该由我这种学识粗浅的人讲给尊敬的十四人听。”  
>  熟知他秉性的人油盐不进：“你说‘我们只看到真物的镜像’……你在怀疑创造魔法的根基？”  
>  他这位棉花朋友笑了笑，一如既往地答非所问：“我们快迟到了。”  
>  “对，对。”他匆匆看了一眼报时魔法，嘟囔道，“等结束了我再问你到问清楚。”  
>  议员和他的朋友溜进显然已经开始了争论的会议室，他听见外事议员正低声、迅速地陈述观点，这对于这位不善言辞的议员而言罕见得很，等他滑进凳子里，就听到他们的议长拔高了声音说：  
>  “我们只想出这一种方法。只有这一条路了。”  
>  “对——我没说这是错的。”风筝说，“太对了，简直就是正确这词的化身！天哪，多少智慧的脑袋能想出这么个高明法子来！”  
>  “我们也没说这是对的，”议长疲惫地说，“朋友，你说得对，道德没宽恕我——没人宽恕我。如果你能用你的高明主意解救我们——就算不能，无论是冒犯、唾骂还是别的，我能有什么意见？”  
>  “你指望我。”风筝看着他，听起来有点悲哀，“老师，我从没以好脑子著名过。”  
>  所有人都沉默地看着他。有些人不安地互相交换眼神。  
>  ——而议员不得不注意到，他的朋友正紧紧地抓着他的肩膀。  
>  外事议员一眼都没往他的两个朋友这边看，他继续对议长、用那种平静的、叙述一样的语气说：“我有我擅长的事。议员做议员的工作，学者做学者的工作，作家做作家的工作，因此城邦成为城邦。”  
>  他一说完，议员和他的同事一样，就立刻意识到这位前辈要做什么了。  
>  ——而他的朋友、年轻的议员僵坐在原地，他无力阻拦，甚至无力站起来。他的舌头被冻僵了，他感觉自己手指发冷、头也发冷，他坐在自己的席位上，灵活的舌头和敏锐的头脑都被那邪恶的、绝望的假设推进了泥潭。  
>  他木然地听着风筝说：“准备我已经都做好了，现在就可以走。”  
>  议长说：“你……我不能让你去。”  
>  “我们商量好了。早就说定了，像我毕业时保证的那样来吧，老师。”对方说，仍没往他年轻的朋友这边看一眼，“由我来做错事。”  
>  ——议论声爆发出来，他没有仔细听，但他知道多数是同胞们的出于同情或善意的奉劝，如果他回过头，那些灵魂内部闪烁的悲哀和绝望会击垮他，因此他仍然看着长桌另一端的外事议员。他不该这么做的。  
>  议长、他亲切的前辈、多年的同事和朋友制止了那些举起的手和嗡嗡的反驳。年长者沉默许久，直到会议室里安静下来，才说：“城邦会视你为叛徒。”  
>  “这没什么稀奇的。自打我说完，我就已经是了。”  
>  “……”议长看起来比这段对话进行之前更 _衰老 _了一点，他再次沉默了一阵，说，“那么，这是你的自由。”  
>  风筝点点头，向议长伸出右手。——那只上面还残留着他的治疗魔法的手。  
>  他们握了手。风筝先抽回了自己的。  
>  议长低声说：“请你保重。”  
>  风筝仍没说话，他再次缓缓地，点了点头。  
>  就在这个时刻，因为一些说不清的原因，议员——这眼睁睁看着他们握手、告别、离开的目睹者，终于从膝盖拾回了他的自我，他猛地从座位上弹起来，口齿不清地说了两句他自己也想不清楚因果的话。所有人都看了过来，而风筝没有。  
>  他懒得整理自己一团糟的大脑，捋顺自己的舌头，疾声说：“委员会根本不该做这种事——叛徒？你们自己清楚你们在说什么吗？亏我还指望你们还有些清醒的头脑能做明智的决定！——拦下他，绝不能让会议室之外的另一个人知道，绝不能分裂城邦——”  
>  风筝仍背对着他——他们所有人。这位外事议员推开窗户，动作轻快地展开那对白色的、有柔软羽毛的翅膀。  
>  他的朋友抓住他的肩膀，议员甩开他的朋友，冲议长说：“让他回来。他得回来。——就算硬扯也要扯回来。”  
>  议长一动不动地站在桌子旁。他不得不注意到，他同情地看着他。  
>  这位议员——从学生时代开始不停地犯错的议员终于干了一件对事，他调动自己能调动的所有力量，能接触的所有灵魂、来自另一世界的力量、那天生的罗盘，他激活了那根风筝线。  
>  风筝没有回头。  
>  风筝线的光斑在他身上闪耀，那些无色的魔法、他的朋友的发黑的以太——所有规则都缠绕着他，意图将他拦下来，而那瑰丽的灵魂正逸散着外事议员一贯擅长的、庞大的破坏力。此时他的朋友绝望地意识到：他没法拦下他。  
>  风筝张开翅膀，捕捉楼宇间的上升气流，他飘荡一样脱离了会议室的平台——魔法的光斑在他身后闪烁，这本就意图束缚他的规则终于紧贴到那对翅膀上，议员此时此刻终于意识到这风筝线最后的功能——它是用来割断那对翅膀的。  
>  ——于是，他放开了手。  
>  风筝、人造的恒星、刀或盾、英雄、“■■■”如愿以偿。那个人在上升气流的托举下猛地拔高，很快，变成天空中一个小点。城邦的防御魔法为他开启一个小孔，因此在天上产生了粼粼波纹，像石头丢进平静的湖泊。  
>  议员呆呆地看着那个小点，在他的视野里，那个瑰丽的、明亮的光斑逐渐远离他，像一颗掠过天空的流星一样。  
>  ——此刻他的精神下降、飘落到未成年的自己、那个呆在塔里的孩子身上，他无数次仰头看着同样的飞行者——冰凉的绝望满溢上来，一切大义、一切正确、一切宏大的秩序在他内部崩塌，茫然中他遗忘了几乎一切，有一个意志——如何一个卑劣渺小的意志！——无法抑制地、痛苦地在他脑子里呐喊：我甚至不知道他的名字！  
>  __

__  
故事戛然而止。  
无影爱梅特塞尔克坐在火炉对面，安静地喝着茶，室内只有火花迸溅到炉壁上的声音。  
聆听者仍然僵硬地站在他旁边。  
——年轻人攥着手，此刻才发觉手心已经浸透了冷汗。他咽了口唾沫，压下那些不好的预感，谨慎地问：“然后呢？”  
“没了。”无影摊开双手，“我们的主人公在那家伙走了之后，被朋友背叛，因此那个备受争议的计划……无论它会不会成功，都夭折了。风筝则摔死了。我在废墟上找到这双翅膀。”  
“……摔死了？”  
“大概吧，谁知道呢。”无影敷衍地说，“总之他死了，翅膀当然便宜了别人。行了，又不是我偷来抢来的东西，死人的东西谁用都无所谓吧。——这可怪不到我头上。”  
“……”年轻人小心地问，“可您要这对翅膀有什么用？”  
无影没说话，他盯着年轻人看了一阵，直到对方有点发毛，才移开视线，瞥了一眼窗外，转移话题道：“比起这个，有一件你该知道的事。”  
年轻人等待着他。  
“南边的入口现在无人值守。”无影平缓地说，“带上地窖里那个背叛职责的人，抓紧走吧。”  
“……什么？”年轻的战士愕然。  
无影站起来，推了一把他的肩膀，年轻人的背碰到窗户，发出一声闷响。无影——现在重新变成祭司的样子了——说：“快走吧！权当我反了悔……快走！快走！”  
年轻人看了他一阵，又两步冲上来，紧紧地握了一下无影的手。在爱梅特塞尔克发作前，他松开了对方，年轻的、清澈的眼睛一眨不眨地看着面带愠色的无影：“谢谢您。——我要走了。无论如何，请您保重。”  
说完这句话，他鞠了一躬，然后抄起墙边的佩剑，矫健地跃出窗外，消失了。  
无影还站在原地。脸上带着那种真情实意的愠怒。  
他在无人的居室里绕了一圈，没在年轻人乏善可陈的家具中发现什么特别的东西。在无聊中他又想到计划，终于被取悦一样露出点微笑。  
无影——亚马乌罗提的哈迪斯、风筝，如释重负地坐到祈祷的石台上，让额头贴着这低温的物体。他呆了一会儿，翻过身，枕着石台被磨得光滑的边沿，在指尖上凝聚以太刃，缓慢地割开这具身体的颈动脉。无影数着秒，合上眼睛，打算先睡上一阵。  
与此同时，这故事目前唯一的、今后也会是唯一的聆听者，牵着他同伴的手冲出了村落——门外是深色的、不可预测的荒野，一株枝桠扭曲的枯萎槐树斜靠在木门上。年轻的战士和同伴从门缝中轻轻滑了出去，让虚掩的门重新虚掩。而南门，如无影所言，没有守卫者。他帮同伴戴好斗篷的兜帽，雨水沾湿了他的面孔。他回头看了一眼自己的房子——那栋小小的、草顶的屋子。  
天空中乌云聚集、雷电涌动。历史书上大概会这么描述：第二灵灾降临了。_____   
_

______Fin_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 是合志的文，一直懒得发，虽然写得不咋样（指ooc）但还是发了！辛苦了（指读完）！


End file.
